BitterSweet Fairy Tale
by Anna Clover
Summary: "Masih mau kah kau membaca cerita ku walaupun begitu banyak waktu yang telah berlalu, Sakura?"/ satu hal yang tak pernah Sakura sangka, lelaki itu akan berbalik dan memperhatikannya./SasuSaku/


**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Bit_t_erSwe_e_t Fair_y_ T_al_e © Anna Clover

**Warning! Typo(s), Alternate Universe, skip time**

**Pairing Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

_-Fict ini SasuSaku dan akan ber-ending SasuSaku-_

* * *

_"Masih mau kah kau membaca cerita ku walaupun begitu banyak waktu yang telah berlalu, Sakura?"/ satu hal yang tak pernah Sakura sangka, lelaki itu akan berbalik dan memperhatikannya._

.

.

_Chapter 1_

Tidak ada yang paling Sakura kagumi daripada pandangan mata Sasuke ketika ia menulis di atas beberapa carik kertas. Begitu teduh dan damai, begitu bebas namun tenang.

Lantunan isi di kertasnya bukanlah berisi tentang rumus-rumus atau _formula_ menjemukan yang biasa ia acuhkan. Namun begitu banyak kalimat, yang terus tersusun menjadikan paragraf paragraf panjang.

Rangkaian prosa.

Memang, jika itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, maka ini adalah lelucon yang begitu pantas ditertawakan. Tapi siapapun itu, ia pasti akan langsung dibuat bungkam begitu melihat langsung hasilnya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa di terka memang.

Pemuda itu paling banyak berkreasi pada bidang petualangan. Namun terkadang ia akan berfokus pada kisah persahabatan, dan tak lupa kisah romansa—namun tak begitu banyak—

Dan Sakura adalah orang pertama yang akan ia tunjukkan hasilnya. Sakura akui itu cukup membuatnya bangga.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kali ini apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Sakura, memecahkan keheningan. Gadis itu menyatukan kedua lututnya di lantai dan melipat lengan putihnya di atas meja Sasuke. Ia akui sekarang ia merasa agak bosan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu kembali terfokus pada rangkaian kata-kata yang ia buat sendiri, "kau nanti juga akan tahu," jawab nya singkat.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal, sahabat nya yang satu ini memang susah sekali diajak bercengkrama ketika ia begitu terkendalikan oleh ide-idenya.

"Oke, oke, aku tahu, aku usahakan untuk tak lagi berisik!" sambil menatap Sasuke sinis, Sakura menegakkan tubuh nya perlahan lalu berjalan ke arah rak buku yang terlihat penuh di kamar itu, "ah! Tunggu, Sasuke_-kun_, dimana cerita yang terakhir kali kau buat itu? Aku ingin membaca nya ulang," ujar Sakura kembali bertanya. Tangannya bergerak cukup liar mencari-cari buku tulis di rak bawah—tempat dimana Sasuke biasa menyimpan hasil idenya— dan dapat, atau bukan? _Sudahlah, toh yang penting semuanya juga cerita_, fikir Sakura.

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju kasur besar Sasuke sambil terus menatapi Sasuke sinis. Bahkan sampai ia berhasil sampai di atas kasur Sasuke pun, pemuda itu tetap bersikukuh pada ceritanya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang berada di pikiran Sakura, hanya saja… bahkan pertanyaan gadis itu sebelumnya sama sekali tak di gubris oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menggeram kesal, membantingkan tubuh nya di kasur Sasuke, dan menggerakkan tubuh nya kesana kemari—berharap pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya barang sebentar ke arah Sakura— hah, dan bahkan pemuda itu tak dapat lagi melihat ke sekitar jika sudah berada di dekat kertas dan pena.

Masih dengan mood yang buruk, Sakura membuka buku bersampul hijau itu. Sakura terbelalak melihat judul cerita di halaman depan, "Sasuke_-kun_! Ini cerita mu yang baru? Kenapa tak segera memberitahu aku?!" sahut Sakura, yang disusul oleh suara gemerisik akibat ulahnya yang terus membuka-buka halaman.

Sasuke kali ini benar-benar menoleh ke arah Sakura. Habis sudah kesabaranny—

Kalau ia tak salah… buku itu…

_'grep'_ dengan sigap pemuda itu merampas buku hijau yang sebelumnya bertempat di tangan Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menahan wajahnya untuk tak terlalu terlihat kaget, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tak bisa mengontrolnya saat ini.

Sasuke merebut buku itu dari tangannya, terlebih—

Terlebih wajah nya terlihat begitu pucat. Seakan-akan nyawa nya akan direbut saat itu juga.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, entah kenapa kali ini wajah nya terlihat gugup. "Apapun boleh kau baca, tapi tidak yang satu ini." Tukas Sasuke tegas, namun matanya terlihat jelas menghindari kontak mata dengan perempuan dihadapannya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, menatap keramik tempat Sasuke kini berpijak, "Ma—maaf,"

Melihat Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke melembutkan nada suara yang ia pakai. "Hn... aku juga minta maaf," ujar nya lembut.

Gadis ber-mahkota pink itu mengadahkan wajah, tersenyum lebar kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Inilah Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu berhasil mengguncangkan hati Sakura sedemikian rupa. Pemuda itu mungkin tampak dingin diluar, namun jika seseorang mengenal lebih dekat, maka ia akan mengetahui kelembutan Sasuke yang bagaikan hangatnya siraman angin musim semi.

"Tumben ada yang tidak bisa kau perlihatkan padaku..." sang gadis berujar canggung.

Sasuke menatap buku bersampul hijau yang kini berada dalam genggamannya, "untuk yang satu ini, mungkin tak akan kuperlihatkan pada siapapun," lirihnya cukup pelan namun suara baritone pemuda itu tetap terdengar indah melewati lajur gendang telinga Sakura.

Haruno Sakura mengenal pemuda ini selama lebih dari 5 tahun. Ia rasa kurang lebih ia sudah dapat memahami bagaimana perubahan emosi yang terpancar dari wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya.

Gadis pink itu tahu pasti, pemikiran Sasuke pasti telah melayang jauh, walau raga pemuda itu berada di sekitarnya, walau pandangan pemuda itu berpatok pada buku digenggaman tangannya, walau kini gadis itu berada di depannya.

Haruno Sakura, kurang lebih memahami apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, maka dari itu ia tersenyum miris.

Terkadang ia merasa kesal, mengapa pemikiran gadis itu harus begitu reaktif terhadap berbagai hal di sekitarnya.

Dan mengapa ia lebih peka terhadap hal yang hanya sedikit dari kebanyakan orang ketahui.

Serta mengapa bahkan kehadirannya di sekitar pemuda itu tak pernah menghasilkan getaran apa-apa—bagi pemuda di hadapannya.

.

.

Walau dengan mata terpejam, Haruno Sakura selalu yakin. Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memiliki perasaan berlebih terhadap teman seangkatan mereka, Hyuuga Hinata.

Tidak aneh memang. Hyuuga Hinata berasal dari keluarga terpandang, memiliki wajah manis, lekuk lansing, serta senyum yang menawan. Sifat nya yang begitu anggun pun tampak begitu mempesona.

Benar, tidak aneh. Tapi entah kenapa rasa ngilu di ulu hatinya terus saja mengalir.

Sakura tak dapat menjelaskan perasaannya lebih rinci. Perutnya seperti tercubit tiap kali melihat Hyuuga Hinata bercengkrama dengan _sahabat_nya, Uchiha Sasuke. Kupu-kupu terasa menggelitiki sekitar perutnya melihat pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata. Dan yang lebih parah, air matanya akan lepas kendali begitu menangkap pergerakan Sasuke yang berniat baik untuk membantu Hinata.

Selama ini, Haruno Sakura selalu memahami bagaimana keadaan Uchiha Sasuke luar dan dalamnya. Dan walaupun ia selalu mengakui bahwa pemuda berambut mencuat dibelakang nya itu memiliki hati sehangat musim semi, pemuda itu sendiri terlalu jarang menampakkannya. Maka dari itu, melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadap gadis ayu bermarga Hyuuga itu, Haruno Sakura mau tak mau menelan pil pahit.

Ia yakin hampir seratus persen, bahwa lelaki yang ia kenali lebih dari 5 tahun itu telah jatuh pada pesona seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Ditemani oleh pergerakan kelopak Sakura yang menari di udara, Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Namun hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu, hati nya kini bagai teriris oleh pisau tak kasat mata yang begitu berkarat di ujung-ujung nya.

"Sakura, aku... kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta..."

Bola mata sewarna batu emerald itu menatap kosong pemuda di hadapannya, berharap apa yang ia dengar merupakan rajutan pengantar tidur belaka.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke_-kun_? Siapa orang itu?" senyuman bertambah lebar seiringan dengan tercipta nya pertanyaan Sakura. Tidak, dia tidak ingin mengetahui jawaban yang sudah dapat ia tebak secara pasti—

"Hyuuga—Hyuuga Hinata..."

Wajah Uchiha Sasuke berubah warna, mungkin terpengaruh oleh senja di langit. Namun Sakura ragu, karena pengaruh warna senja yang sebelumnya telah menular pada wajah pemuda itu semakin menjalar, merambat menuju seluruh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Sakura memilih untuk tak lagi memperhatikan lebih jauh perubahan warna di wajah pemuda idamannya.

"Wah! Katakanlah padanya Sasuke_-kun_! Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang begitu mengagumkan!"

Sakura tak dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya, namun ia berharap nya dapat tersembunyikan dengan baik.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, kelihatannya Haruno Sakura berhasil.

Berhasil menyembunyikan raut wajah pedihnya, juga—

"Dalam minggu ini—aku akan menyatakannya..."

Berhasil membawa neraka baru dalam sirkulasi kehidupannya.

.

.

.

_Seperti kebanyakan hari yang sudah lewat, Haruno Sakura kembali berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya terpisah oleh beberapa rumah tetangga._

_Ketika ia mengetok pintu, Uchiha Mikoto—satu-satunya wanita yang menempati kediaman pemuda itu menyambutnya dengan wajah penuh senyum._

"_Sakura-chan... langsung saja ke kamar Sasuke. Dia sedang keluar sebentar..." tawar Mikoto yang di sambut dengan anggukan dan ucapan, "ya, terimakasih Mikoto-obachan..." oleh Haruno Sakura._

_Tapak-tapak kaki gadis manis itu bergantian menginjaki tangga menuju ruang lantai dua—tempat dimana kamar Uchiha Sasuke berada—_

_Begitu tampak pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati dihadapannya, Haruno Sakura merasa tak perlu mengetok pintu itu lagi. Langsung saja ia buka pintu berukir indah itu dan menerjang kasur Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu tampak rapi, tak seperti lelaki kebanyakan—mengingat kebribadian lelaki yang sangat cuek._

_Satu hal yang aneh, bagian kepalanya terasa sedikit lebih keras dari bagian yang lain._

_Penuh dengan rasa penasaran, Haruno Sakura meraba bagian bawah tempat kepalanya bersandar. Sebuah buku hijau. Buku hijau. Buku hijau! Karena tergesa-gesa, ia tak sadar bahwa buku bersampul hijau milik Sasuke berada di atas kasur pemuda itu. Pantas saja terasa keras tadi._

_Batin Haruno Sakura bergolak, antara ingin mengikuti hawa nafsu atau menahan keinginannya untuk melihat isi buku hijau itu. Yang tidak lain merupakan salah satu buku cerita pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke—, sedang pemuda itu mengaku tak akan memperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Bahkan Sakura sekalipun._

_Pergolakan batin yang begitu kuat, dan akhirnya Haruno tak dapat menahan keinginannya, lagipula Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mati hanya karena salah satu rahasianya terkuak._

_Gadis itu mulai membalik halaman demi halaman bersamaan dengan gumaman nada yang meluncur melalui bibir tipisnya, menikmati apa yang akan ia lakukan_

_Cerita di dalam buku itu cukup sederhana, hanya berkisah tentang seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta terhadap seorang gadis yang begitu menawan hati banyak lelaki di desanya._

_Pemuda itu sangat menyukai sang gadis, sehingga ia rela melakukan apapun demi gadis itu._

_Pada mulanya gadis itu menolak sang pemuda berkali-kali, mengatakan bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap sang pemuda._

_Namun pemuda itu tak pernah menyerah, ia terus bangkit dan terus pula berusaha memikat hati sang gadis._

_Ternyata jerih payah nya berhasil. Gadis itu balik mencintainya._

_Dan mereka hidup bersama selamanya._

_Tipikal cerita yang berakhir bahagia. Sesuatu yang sangat disukai oleh Haruno Sakura. Namun ada yang aneh, ia tak dapat merasakan perasaan hangat yang biasanya selalu dapat meramaikan hatinya begitu melihat bagaimana sebuah cerita romansa berakhir dengan indah._

_Bukan berarti cerita itu tidak menarik. Cerita itu indah, gadis bermarga Haruno itu berani bersumpah._

_Hanya satu yang terasa bagai menghimpit ulu hatinya._

_Tokoh utama dari cerita itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke—_

_Dan Hyuuga Hinata._

_._

"Sakura!"

Haruno Sakura dapat melihat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi hendak menyusul langkahnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" gadis itu menatap pemuda yang kini sedang berusaha menormalkan isakan napas nya.

Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum, cukup tipis, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa kini ia pasti merasa sangat bahagia.

Firasat buruk merajai fikiran gadis itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata menerima pernyataanku..."

_To Be Continue_

* * *

A/N :

Ah... Moshi-moshi minna!

Pertama-tama... ini fic Sasusaku,,, sebelumnya anna lupa nulis pairing dan sekarang udah anna edit... hehe... maafkan kecerobohan saya #nunduk_nunduk

dan akan ber-ending **SasuSaku.**hanya mengandung sedikit unsur SasuHina **di awal**

hm, Anna akui cerita lama banyak yang blom di publish dan harus segera di publish tapi...

waktu anna nemuin fict ini di folder laptop, anna jadi pengen publish nih fict...

anna harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan... u.u

.

dan anna akan sangat berterimakasih jika pembaca sekalian bersedia me-review fict yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini. karena review kalian akan sangat membantu meningkatkan semangat anna dalam menulis...

sampai jumpa :D


End file.
